There has been disclosed in the patent application Ser. No. 732,430 of the applicant filed on the same day as the present application a section element of the aforementioned type which has a shape in cross section including reentrant angles and/or concave parts and which is continuously knitted with no limitations of the length, and a method for fabricating said section elements.